Different way of thinking
by nomuerta
Summary: Eleni's life is perfect then Two-Bit comes along and everything that seemed right suddenly seems wrong
1. Eleni Castell

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
Eleni Castell  
  
Hello. My name is Eleni Castell and I am now at the ripe age of 20. This is my story; I am now ready to tell the world of the hurt and confusion that was my teenage years.  
  
I was excited I could not deny that. Richard Smith had asked me to go to the movies with him! Now one thing you needed to realise was Richard Smith was the most popular guy in my year! I had adored him for a long time and he had finally noticed me!  
  
"You are so lucky, Eleni!" My best friend, Rachel exclaimed as she brushed her white blonde hair for about the fiftieth time. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, perfect! Everything was perfect. I had just the right amount of red lipstick on, light blue eye shadow complementing my light green eyes and just enough blush to make me look beautiful. I was wearing a plain white blouse and a plaid black skirt that went down to my knee. My light brown hair cascaded down to the middle of my back making me look hotter than ever. I had to admit, I was pretty and sometimes I doubted it but I could not deny my beauty tonight. Tonight was going to be perfect.  
  
"I so wish I was you right now" Rachel stated putting her hairbrush down.  
  
"You have a boyfriend, Rachel" I laughed as Rachel made a face, "Mind you every girl envies me right at this moment, do they not?"  
  
"Any girl who knows Richard and is not a greaser" My face cringed slightly at the mention of greasers. It's not that they were scum or anything but every run in I had had with greasers had been bad experiences. One guy tried to rape me and one girl tried to beat me up so I did not think very highly of them. The doorbell rang and I smiled brightly,  
  
"Richard is here! Come on, let's not keep him waiting!" Together Rachel and I walked down the grand staircase. Also just so you know, Rachel's boyfriend, Daniel, was Richard's best mate. I opened the door and smiled at Richard. He looked stunning in his plain chequered shirt and black formal pants. His blue eyes sparkled (as corny as it sounds they really did) and his blonde hair was perfect. Daniel on the other hand had gone for the scruffy look as per usual. Rachel just loved it though and greeted him with a kiss. This was mine and Richard's first date so he just pulled me into a hug. Oh how sweet he smelt. I was giddy with happiness.  
  
"Come on doll, don't want to miss the movie" Richard's husky voice cut across my thoughts as he took my arm and lead me to the car.  
  
A/N: Don't yell at me for it being short it's just the starting! Hope you think it's a good idea lol...please R&R! 


	2. Fight

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
Fight  
  
I sat in the front seat next to Richard while Rachel and Daniel sat in the back whispering and Rachel giggling. Richard and I didn't speak the whole trip, I was too nervous. Richard didn't want to pay so we ditched the car and snuck in under the fence, which wasn't a great idea in a skirt, and my hair got caught on the fence. After that little embarrassment we sat down and Richard slid his arm around me. It was halfway through the movie when some greasers snuck in and started to make some noise. I could tell they were drunk and moved closer to Richard to feel more comforted. Richard sensed this and kissed my head,  
  
"Don't worry doll, they won't hurt you when I am around" I smiled up at him, he was such a sweety.  
  
"Can you please be quiet," Daniel finally said to the greasers. I admitted they were getting pretty loud but I did not think it was a good idea to tell them to be quiet.  
  
"Why? We disturbing your little "double date"?" One boy said, I think he was Dallas Winston. Everyone knew that you should not mess with Dallas Winston, he was the toughest guy around.  
  
"Just leave it, Daniel" Rachel whispered. I had to agree with her.  
  
"Yeah just leave it, darling" Dallas said sarcastically. I knew a fight was going to happen. I hated fights.  
  
"Let's go" I suggested to Richard, standing up.  
  
"No little missy, why don't you stay" He pushed me back down and laughed as if it was funny. Richard stood up,  
  
"Don't touch her!" Oh no. I looked at Rachel and she had the same look on her face.  
  
"Richard, let's go now"  
  
"No your little boyfriend wants a fight so I will give him a fight!" Dallas said swaying slightly as he walked towards Richard. I pushed Richard towards the exit but Dally pushed past me and took a swing at Richard. It caught him on his cheek and stumbled back slightly. Richard swung back and before I knew it there was a full-blown fight. I told you I hated fights and as soon as Richard took that first swing I beat it out of there with Rachel soon behind me.  
  
"Daniel got involved. Why do guys have to fight?"  
  
"I know. I hate it! Let's go to the DX and grab us a coke, it's just around the corner"  
  
"What about Richard and Daniel?"  
  
"They will find us when they are ready" I hated fights and I was annoyed that Richard started fighting, even if Dally did provoke him. Rachel and I walked to the DX where I paid for our cokes. Sodapop was working; I smiled at him as he rang on the coke. He was a nice greaser and even we Soc girls had to admit he was very cute.  
  
"What are you two ladies up to tonight?" Soda asked flashing us his 100watt smile.  
  
"Well we were on a date but then of course our dates had to have a fight" I said angrily. Richard may be the hottest damn guy around but I hated fights so much. In this town though you could not avoid them.  
  
"Oh that is not good. You don't like fighting?" I shook my head,  
  
"I hate fighting and jumping and all that stupid stuff" I handed over the money. "Well we had better be going back. See you around sometime maybe" I smiled slightly before Rachel and I walked out of the DX. Daniel and Richard were just outside.  
  
"What is with your disappearing act, Rachel?" Daniel questioned angrily. Daniel may be sweet at times but he can also be very angry.  
  
"It was my idea. I hate fighting and you two were fighting so I decided to grab a coke. Something wrong with that?" I replied coldly. Richard smiled at me and pulled me close to him,  
  
"We're sorry, Eleni. Can you ever forgive us?" He made it sound like me hating fighting was silly and the way he held me close to him made me soften.  
  
"I suppose. The movie's ruined now though so what are we going to do?"  
  
"Let's go to Rusty's ok. Just hang out there" That sounded like a good idea. I nodded and together we headed to Rusty's. Tonight it was busy and unfortunately Graham was there. Graham lasted six months before I got sick of his constant drinking and decided to ditch him. That was three months ago and now we hate each other. I tried to get in unnoticed but Graham spotted me instantly and just as we settled into a booth he came over.  
  
"Hey Eleni, how are things going? Oh you have another victim. How lovely. She will rip your heart out beware that witch Eleni" I rolled my eyes and just hoped that Richard would ignore his comments.  
  
"Excuse me, I wouldn't mind if we could be left in peace" Graham shot us both a dirty look before walking away.  
  
"Ex?" Richard questioned. I laughed and nodded,  
  
"Worst ever had. But oh well you get that" Rachel smiled sympathetically. We sat and talked for at least two hours at Rusty's before I decided that I needed to be getting home. My curfew was only midnight and already it was eleven thirty. Richard stood with me on the porch with Daniel and Rachel in the car.  
  
"I had a nice night tonight, besides the fighting" I smiled, I wasn't lying.  
  
"Me to" Richard replied before leaning in. My heart beat faster and when we kissed I felt so happy, he didn't even try to slip his tongue in! I had a huge smile on my face as he pulled away and Rachel appeared soon after,  
  
"Goodnight Eleni" He smiled then turned and walked back to his car. I was so happy I could have floated away.  
  
"Oh my god! I saw that! You lucky bitch! Come on, we're going to discuss it!" I laughed as I opened my door and quietly we went up to my room to discuss the nights events.  
  
A/N: I know another short chapter. Sorry. Will try picking it up more in the next chapter. Please R&R 


	3. TwoBit Matthews

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
Two-Bit Matthews  
  
I groaned as my alarm went off at seven on Monday morning. Another week was ahead of me, a whole week of school before I can go out with Richard again. Of course I would see him at school and for a little while after school but I wanted to try the movies again or maybe even a party! I smiled to myself as I changed into a pain red skirt and black blouse, today was going to be a good day, or so I thought.  
  
"Eleni! How are you? Don't you just hate having to get up so early!" Rachel exclaimed as we met by my locker. I laughed,  
  
"Of course! Who doesn't?" That's when I saw him. He was a greaser and his locker was three away from mine. Every morning he appeared there and every time I suppressed the thought that kept on creeping into my mind.  
  
"Eleni! Look he's coming over. See you in form period" And with that Rachel left me alone with Richard. The greaser glanced over at us as we kissed briefly.  
  
"Hey doll. Here, you want some help with that?" He grabbed my folder from my arms and held it for me as I closed my locker door. I took back my folder and started to walk towards my form room as the bell rang.  
  
"Well there's the bell. I will see you at break I suppose" I kissed Richard on the cheek before walking into my form room and starting the great school day.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Eleni! Eleni! Hey wait up!" It was Richard and Daniel. We had only just walked out of school grounds when they ran over to us.  
  
"Hey Rachel" Daniel smiled, "Me and Richard were just going to go for a drive want to come with us?" Rachel and I shrugged,  
  
"Come on, we will be home by eight!" Richard persuaded gently. Slowly I nodded, Mum and Dad would probably grill me when I got home though. I wasn't supposed to go out without telling them but oh well. This was too good to pass up. Rachel and I followed the boys to Richard's car. Two guys were already in the car and exploded when I saw one was Graham.  
  
"I am NOT getting into that car with him, Richard! You know how much I hate him!"  
  
"It's not like I like you much either, wench!" I heard Graham reply from the car. I clenched my teeth.  
  
"Just don't sit by him, Eleni. Come on please do this for me" He placed his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly.  
  
"Oh fine. I suppose I can try to sit in the same car as him, even though I HATE him!" I directed to the car. Graham sat on the left with Jason next to him and then me on Rachel's lap while Daniel and Richard were in the front.  
  
"Where are we going?" I questioned Richard from the back.  
  
"Just shut up and be quiet bitch" Graham replied. I leant over to slap him but Jason interfered.  
  
"You will see Eleni. I won't let any harm come to you though" Richard reached to the back and grabbed my hand, squeezing it confidently. Before I knew what was happening we were in the East Side and the car had stopped.  
  
"Richard, what are we doing here?" That was when I spotted him, the boy from the lockers. Oh no, please don't tell me they were going to jump him.  
  
"Eleni, Rachel, just stay here for a little while, look away as well" Richard kissed me before him and his mates piled out of the car.  
  
"Rachel! They are going to jump him! We have to do something!"  
  
"Eleni! He is a greaser! Just leave it and look the other way" My mouth opened in shock. I never knew that she had no moral. I climbed out of the car.  
  
"Eleni? What are you doing?" I grabbed a near by pop bottle.  
  
"You better not be going to jump him. I will fight with him if I really have to. Please don't do this Richard"  
  
"She's a stupid little annoying bitch! Why the fuck did you bring her?" Graham yelled at Richard.  
  
"Shut up, Graham! This has nothing to do with you!" I pushed him aside and stood by the guy.  
  
"Eleni, what are you doing?"  
  
"You fight him, you fight me. Just leave him alone! Come on, we can just go home now please"  
  
"Eleni. Get back in the car! I will deal with you later" In front of his mates, Richard was different.  
  
"Get her out of here!" Jason told Richard.  
  
"No one is getting me out of here! Richard either you leave him alone or we are over and I smash one of you over the head with this bottle"  
  
"Eleni! Please don't do this!" Richard pleaded.  
  
"No not this time! I am standing up for what I believe in! You leave him alone right now!"  
  
"I can't do that" I shrugged. I hated fighting but I promised I would do this. I turned and smashed the bottle over Grahams head,  
  
"Now fucken leave!"  
  
"You little bitch!" He held his head and I could see blood dripping out, well glass cuts. He took his hands away and lunged forward. His hands encircled my neck and he started to shake me.  
  
"Graham let her go! Come on, we're going home, without her!" Richard said prying Grahams from my neck. "You are no one now, Eleni!" Richard glared at me as they left to drive away, probably going to find some more greaser's to jump. I dropped the pop bottle and sighed. Here I was thinking Richard had some decency in him.  
  
"Hey I didn't need you to help me!" The guy said. I turned and glared at him,  
  
"Who said I was doing it for you? I just hate fighting and I think jumping someone is pathetic. I'm sorry I stopped you from getting beaten! Have a nice day" That's the thanks I get? I started to walk away but he stopped me,  
  
"I'm sorry. I should really say thanks. I'm Two-Bit Matthews by the way" I smiled as he held out his hand,  
  
"Eleni Castell" I shook his hand.  
  
"Now I had better be going home. See you at school tomorrow" With that I turned and started the half-hour walk back home.  
  
A/n: Please R&R 


	4. Waves

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
Waves  
  
As soon as I got home, I went to phone Rachel.  
  
"Hello is Rachel there please?"  
  
"Is that you Eleni? She isn't home yet, I thought you would be with her"  
  
"She was. Well tell her to ring me when she gets home please. Thanks. Good night"  
  
"Good night Eleni" With that I hung up. I wondered how I stood with her after this afternoon's events. I opened my bag and started on my homework to distract myself. My phone rang at eight. I picked it up,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Eleni? It's Rachel"  
  
"Oh hey! How was the rest of the ride?"  
  
"It was good. I mean it wasn't as good without you there! It's a real bummer that you and Richard broke up! I was the only girl there after you left! We went to Rusty's and to the 5 movie at the drive in, we actually paid this time! It was the most fun ever! Of course not as much as it would have been if you were there"  
  
"Rachel, it's alright! You can have fun without me" I was bummed that she had so much fun without me though.  
  
"Oh ok then. So how was your afternoon?"  
  
"Let's see, the most popular guy in the school broke up with me, I had to walk half an hour to get home and then I had to do homework, it was riveting!"  
  
"Well that's good because I didn't want to have so much fun when you weren't! Don't tell Mum and Dad but I think I might sneak out tonight to meet Daniel"  
  
"What? It's a school night and you never sneak out!" What had happened in the time that I was gone?  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll be fine! It's just I really enjoyed this afternoon and no offence but it was different without you there" I am feeling very loved at this moment.  
  
"Oh ok then. Well I am feeling rather tired so have fun tonight and see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah sure, see you then. Bye!" I hung up the phone. Well at least she could have fun without me, I thought as I changed, ready to go to sleep.  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
I walked into school and over to my locker but Rachel wasn't there. Well maybe she was too tired from last night.  
  
"Hey Eleni" I turned to see Two-Bit. I closed my locker and walked the whole two steps over to his locker,  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty damn good!" He grinned, making him look goofy. "And you?"  
  
"Oh I'm alright" The bell rang, "Well I better be going to class. Have fun. Bye!" I turned and standing there with their mouths open was Rachel, Daniel and Richard.  
  
"What? It's not like you were her to talk to me," I said brushing past them. I was going to pay for that later but right at this moment I did not care, I was pissed off at Rachel and of course Richard. I sat by myself for the rest of the day, moody and silent.  
  
"Eleni! We have to talk!" It was Rachel.  
  
"What do we need to talk about? You ditch me for the guys and get shitty when I talked to Two-Bit"  
  
"You know his name?" Rachel shook her head, "Anyway Daniel and I are going to Rusty's and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us" I softened a little, "Come on, this is my way of apologising" I shrugged,  
  
"Ok sure let's go" It was at Rusty's that the trouble started.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom" Rachel slid out of the booth and walked over to the bathroom. Daniel turned to me,  
  
"Hey can you see if you can feel this thing on the back of my neck, it feels real strange. Do you think so to?" I placed my hand on the back of his neck and felt around, that was when he pulled in to kiss me. I pulled away quickly,  
  
"What-"  
  
"You slut!" It was Rachel. Oh no. Rachel ran out crying.  
  
A/N: Please R&R! Will try to include Greaser's more in future chapters 


	5. Alone

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
Alone  
  
I ran after Rachel,  
  
"Rachel! Please stop!"  
  
"Why so I can see you making out with him again!"  
  
"Rachel don't be stupid! You know I don't like Daniel!" Rachel stopped and turned, glaring at me,  
  
"Then why did you kiss him!"  
  
"I didn't! He kissed me!"  
  
"Oh sure that is why you had your hand on the back of his neck" I had to admit Daniel was very smart,  
  
"He wanted me to check something on the back of his neck! Rachel I would never do that and you know it!"  
  
"I don't know you anymore, Eleni! Just leave me alone, you are the worst friend I have ever had"  
  
"Oh grow up Rachel, Daniel isn't even hot! Fine, you obviously weren't the friend I thought you were!" With that I turned and walked away. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. Daniel hated me so much that he wanted to break Rachel and me up. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Oh this is just great," I thought as rain started to fall. Actually the rain was sort of soothing, at least that couldn't hurt me. I sat down at a near by bus shelter and stared miserably outside. I was alone now, but I'm sure I could make more friends.  
  
"Oh hey Eleni, you're looking a bit wet there" Daniel had a smirk on his face.  
  
"What the hell do you want you asshole"  
  
"Oh feisty. Rachel and I are back together. She fell for the whole 'Eleni kissed me' story. Honestly I thought she had some brains"  
  
"Why did you do it, Daniel?"  
  
"With your little stint the other day you have been labelled the greaser lover and since Richard was dating you he was labelled the greaser lover's boyfriend. That ruined his reputation and he wanted you to pay! He had spread a rumour around school that you're just a poser Soc and that you really are a greaser. Everyone believes it of course and so now you will have no friends" I stood up, I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I punched him, hurting my hand more than his face probably. I did not show that it hurt, of course.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? It didn't even hurt"  
  
"Fuck off and leave me alone!"  
  
"Actually I thought you were a great kisser so I don't think I will" His hands cupped my face and he kissed me roughly. I kicked him where it would hurt most. Daniel's hands left my face and I ran. The DX was the closest so I ran into there and hid by the counter,  
  
"I'm not here" Soda looked at me weird but he didn't say anything when Daniel came in.  
  
"Hey greaser, was there a girl who came running in here just before?"  
  
"No, nobody" Soda replied angrily. I would be angry if I had been called a greaser to. I could hear Daniel slam the door. I sighed in relief but kept sitting on the ground, not wanting to get spotted by Daniel if I stood up.  
  
"You alright?" The guy asked.  
  
"Sure. Everything is peachy" I forced a smile and finally stood up.  
  
"You look a bit wet there. I finish in two minutes so do you want to come back to my house to get dry? It isn't that far from here" I was about to decline because he was a greaser but then I realised I was no better than a greaser was now to.  
  
"That would be really good" I smiled. He grinned,  
  
"Well I will just close down the shop and off we will be!" Soda grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, "Steve! Time to go!" A boy from the back that I had seen around school a couple of times grinned but stopped as he spotted me.  
  
"Why is she still here then?" Steve asked eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"She's wet so I invited her over to get dry" Soda answered breezily. He looked a bit anxious. I supposed this Steve guy was going to kick up a stink because I was a Soc. I was right,  
  
"Why? She has a nice shower at her house doesn't she? Nicer than what we will ever have!"  
  
"Steve," I said and smiled, "If you don't want to be judged for being a greaser then don't judge me for being a Soc" I smiled politely. Steve narrowed his eyes,  
  
"I don't want to be judged but I can see that you think that you're better than us in the way you talk and look and everything you do" I frowned, I thought I was no better than them, well Steve because of how immature he was being.  
  
"I do not believe I am better than Soda! You on the other hand, well I believe I am better than you but-"I said, silencing Steve to stop him from interrupting, "It is because you are making a fuss over nothing. Now if you want me to go home then I will, but if you do then I will hate you for being a hypocrite" Steve glared at me angrily but kept his mouth shout. "Good now let us go and thanks again for letting me come over" I said to Soda. Soda smiled slightly at me. Was he angry because of what I just said? Who knows? We walked to Soda's in silence but it was all but silent at the house. The house was not as nice as ours was and it was a bit run down. I wouldn't like to live here, but I suppose some had to.  
  
"Who's she? She looks like a soc!" A guy with white blonde hair commented as I walked in.  
  
"That is because I am" I replied, smiling slightly. The guy laughed,  
  
"You have some nerve! What do you think the other Socs think?"  
  
"Who knows? Who cares? I am my own person and I will not let others rule my life for me"  
  
"Here's a towel. Do you want some clothes?" Soda asked handing me a blood red towel.  
  
"That would be good thanks. This may be to much to ask but could I please have a shower"  
  
"Go home to your nice fancy home and have a shower there!" Steve said to me as he pushed past. I looked down, I shouldn't have asked. I started to dry myself but then stopped as it started raining again. Well I did have to walk home so why was I drying myself? I handed the towel back.  
  
"Thanks for being nice and all, Soda but I should be getting home"  
  
"Wait we never even heard your name" The guy with white blonde hair said from the couch.  
  
"My name? Eleni Castell. And what would yours be, random?" I asked, my lips curling into a smile.  
  
"Dallas Winston at your service. Also this is Two-Bit Matthews and Johnny and Pony and over there is Darry" He pointed out all the guys, although I had no idea why I needed their names for I doubted I would ever see them again.  
  
"Well hello to ya'll but I have to be getting home now"  
  
"And how do you propose that?" Dallas asked. I looked down at my feet then back at him.  
  
"Walk? In the rain? You will get a cold little Miss Soc! Can't have that" He got up. Please don't offer me a ride; please don't offer me a ride.  
  
"Let me drive you home"  
  
"Are you crazy, Dally? She's a fucken Soc! She wouldn't want to ride in the same car as you! Can't you see she's bursting to get out of here! She is to good for us, can't you see!" I glared at him,  
  
"You have got no idea what I want! Come on Dallas, let us go now" I smirked at Steve before turning and leaving with Dally. No greaser was going to tell me what I felt, even if it was right. We drove in silence besides the directions I was giving him. When we arrived outside my house I could see his eyes narrow and I think he realised that I really was a Soc.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accepted this ride" Dally looked at me and it seemed like his eyes softened but I couldn't be too sure because he turned away from me before I could see. "Well thank you for the ride" I was about to get out when he stopped me.  
  
"Hey you're a Soc and I'm a greaser, you're better than me and you have had a better life than me. I judge you badly because you have money and I'm-" He stopped as he realised what he was doing. He leaned over and kissed me. I enjoyed it, but it was wrong on so many levels.  
  
"You're a greaser and I'm a Soc, we can't!" I pulled away. His eyes turned hard and I got out of the car before he would do anything to me. Dally drove away real fast and I regretted what I had said. I had only known him for ten seconds yet I knew I had never wanted anyone as much as him. I walked up to my house; little did I know what was about to happen otherwise I would have run away and never faced it.  
  
A/N: Finally...sorry I taken so long! Hope you enjoying it!!! 


	6. Broken

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
A/N: This is Dallys chick idea and I thought it was so good so I'm going to use it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
Broken  
  
Before I could even reach the door Daniel and Richard stepped in front of me. Oh shit, this can't be good.  
  
"Would you like something?"  
  
"We saw you kissing that greaser! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Daniel was angry and I had to wonder why.  
  
"I'm a greaser to everyone so why not hang out with them?" Daniel looked at me as if I was crazy and grabbed hold of my arm. He squeezed so hard that it felt like it was about to break,  
  
"Fuck! Let go!" I yelled, trying to break free. Richard turned and knocked on the door while Daniel sneered and let go of my arm. Mum answered and she looked very surprised to see all three of us standing there.  
  
"Why hello there. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, yes we would. We have some matters to discuss with you and your husband" Richard stated politely.  
  
"Oh well would you like anything to drink or eat?"  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Castell, we won't be here for long" Daniel smirked at me and I didn't like the way this was going. If Mum and Dad knew I had been driven home by Dally then they were sure to have a fit; little did I know it was going to be so much worse than that.  
  
"Please do sit down. Now what was it you would like to discuss with us, dear?"  
  
"It is about Eleni. We have known for a while now and we are sorry that we did not come to you sooner. Eleni has not been coming out with Rachel and myself for the past couple of months, she has been out with Dallas Winston" My mouth flew open, past couple of months? What was going on? I knew by the look on Mum and Dads face that they knew exactly who Dallas Winston was.  
  
"Well thank you for telling us, boys" Mum said in a strained voice, "We will deal with Eleni in the right way" Daniel and Richard grinned at me before walking out.  
  
"ELENI! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!?!" Dad screamed at me, scaring me an awful bit. Normally Dad was laid back so this was very scary. I backed away from him,  
  
"I honestly haven't been! Richard and Daniel are just stirring things up because they hate me!"  
  
"Oh bullshit! You have no fucken idea how much you have disgraced this family! In fact this is no longer your family! Go back to Dallas Winston and live with him! You are no longer good enough for this family" My mind went blank, was he being serious?  
  
"Dad, you can't be serious!"  
  
"I am! Now go pack your things and never come back here again" I decided to do as I was told, but I wasn't going to stay away forever. I would just stay away for a week or so for Dad to calm down. I ran up to my room, bawling my eyes out as I packed everything I would need for a week. I ran down the stairs and out the door, this was the worst day of my life. Just as I got outside something got placed around my mouth, my hands pulled behind my back and bound and then I was getting pushed towards a car. My attackers had grabbed my bag though, which was nice of them. As I was pushed into the back of the car and sat on, I realised who the car belonged to, it was Richard's. The person who was holding me down looked like Daniel and it looked like Richard who was driving. I tried to talk but the piece of cloth over my mouth prevented me from talking.  
  
"We heard every little thing that happened! You are such a disgrace!" Daniel laughed. "Oh well, just because you are a disgrace it does not mean we can't still have some fun with you!" I started to struggle as I realised what 'fun' was. Daniel hit me to stop me struggling. The car stopped moving and I was pulled out of the car. I had no idea where this place was but there was a plain wooden cabin one hundred metres away. This had been planned very well. I was pulled inside and the next three hours were the worst of my life. I was in so much pain the whole time and I just wished they would stop. By the time they finally had, I was numb all over, I couldn't even cry. Once they finished they dragged me back into the car, then drove me over to the greaser part of town and threw me out with my bag.  
  
"Have fun, greaser!" Daniel sneered before they drove off. I lay on the ground for a while, just trying to regain control over my limbs. When I finally did, I sat up and spent an hour just trying to get the rope off from around my hands, and then I lifted the gag and just sat, bawling my eyes out. No greaser noticed me and I just sat on the side of the road, wondering why this was happening to me. I had no where to go and I was so scared.  
  
"Eleni? Is that you?" It was Soda. No go away, go away, please go away! They were the reason why I was here and I hated them for it.  
  
"Leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me again!" I pulled away as Soda reached out. I grabbed my bag and ran away from him. I ran until I could run no more so I sat down on the side of the road again, exhausted and hurting all over. I looked up to the house in front of me and saw it was abandoned. Well this was the only place I could stay tonight. I grabbed my torch and walked in. Nobody else was in the house so I lay my sleeping bag down and soon all my worries in the world washed over me as I fell into the dream world.  
  
TWO-BITS POV  
  
I looked over to Eleni's locker and saw she wasn't there. Normally she was here by now, but she never did turn up. Steve walked over and saw me looking at her locker.  
  
"What you looking over there for?"  
  
"Well she isn't here today"  
  
"She's probably sick then"  
  
"Naw, Soda said she was crying hard out last night, on the greaser side. Don't you think maybe something happened?"  
  
"Who gives a shit? She's a Soc, we're greasers! She thinks she's better than us"  
  
"Yeah you're right I suppose" But even as I said it, I knew something was wrong.  
  
ELENIS POV  
  
I woke at midday, still sore all over and wishing that it had all been a nightmare. Unfortunately it was life and I couldn't escape. I stayed in the house all day, crying and shaking and then finally calming down. I was so hungry, but I didn't want to leave the house to buy some food so I just sat in the room not thinking and not feeling.  
  
At about five some people walked into the house. I froze and hoped they wouldn't look in my room. My hope was never fulfilled as they walked in. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. It was Dally, Two- Bit and Soda.  
  
"Eleni? Oh my god, are you ok?" Soda rushed to my side. I couldn't talk; I just started crying again. Two-Bit walked over and saw the bruise on my arm and my face.  
  
"Who did this? What did they do?"  
  
"Come on, let's go back to my place" Slowly I stood shakily and packed away my torch and sleeping bag. I stopped crying eventually and they helped me back to the house.  
  
"Do you want a shower or some food?" I looked at them; I wanted both at the same time.  
  
"Can I please have a shower" I asked hoarsely. Soda nodded and quickly grabbed me a towel. "Thank you" I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and slowly undressed. I was so disgusted by how I looked. There were bruises all over my thighs and there was dried blood everywhere. I slowly washed myself and changed into some new clothes. I looked around me and saw that the shower had mould growing on the walls and the paint was peeling on the walls, but for once I was glad it was not the nicest shower around. That was when I saw it. I picked up the razor blade and fingered it it was still sharp. I tested it on my arm and was satisfied to see a long line of blood coming out of the cut. I was just about to run it along my wrist when the door opened. It was Ponyboy; he was about to leave when he saw the razor blade in my hand and the cut on my arm.  
  
"Soda!"  
  
"No! Please don't!" Soda came in though and grabbed the razor out of my hand. No, it was going to be my only escape.  
  
"Oh no, Eleni. Come on, let's go get this cleaned up" He took me gently by the hand and led me out to the kitchen where he brought down a first aid kit. I was silent as he mopped up the blood and plastered it all up. After that he just sat and held me,  
  
"I wish you would tell us what happened. I wish you weren't going through this" I smiled, at least we had one thing in common.  
  
A/N: Well that's the sixth VERY dramatic chapter...I will be updating soon...I want her to get with Dally in future chapters! Hope you're enjoying it and thanks again Dallys chick for the idea! 


	7. Developing feelings

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a Dally/OC story because I thought that the love and everything from the others is just more a friendly love.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
Developing feelings  
  
"Is it alright if she stays here tonight, Darry?" Soda asked after Darry said goodnight to us. Darry smiled kindly and nodded,  
  
"You can go get her set up though" With that Darry went to his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"I have a sleeping bag, that will be enough" I said, pulling my bag over and getting out my sleeping bag.  
  
"Are you sure?" Soda asked.  
  
"It's summer, Soda" I smiled slightly as he grinned, that grin was my favourite.  
  
"Now will you be alright out here? No funny business" Soda said, his eyes wandering to my arm. Only Pony and Soda knew about that. I didn't want the others to think of me as a psycho.  
  
"Soda, she will be ok. Now go to bed," Pony said shuffling Soda to the door.  
  
"Well goodnight then! Wake me if anything happens"  
  
"Sure thing" I replied and sighed when he was finally out of the room. Dally was still with me, but the rest of the gang had gone home.  
  
"He seems to like you. I don't know why though," He added. Obviously he was still pissed off that I turned him down.  
  
"Me either. Now go home" I snapped back.  
  
"Why do you think I would want to go home?" He sat down on the couch, just to piss me off. I loved and yet hated having him there. My heart raced and yet I did not know if that was from anger or from being so close to him. Dally was who I wanted but I would refrain with all my life because I knew Dallas Winston and I knew he could never love anyone.  
  
"Don't you have some Sylvia slut to go to?"  
  
"We broke up. Cheated on me again" I hid my happiness, but why I was happy I did not know because we could never be together.  
  
"You know how to pick them"  
  
"I know. First a cheating slut and then a stuck up Soc" That hurt. My eyes watered but I would never cry in front of him.  
  
"Go to hell and leave me the fuck alone" I replied angrily.  
  
"That only hurt you because you know it's true" "Dally you know nothing about me so don't try to act like you do! SODA!" Soda came running out of his bedroom in his boxers and a singlet. "Can you please make Dally leave"  
  
"Uh..." Soda replied. Obviously he didn't want to. Dally got off the couch though,  
  
"Don't worry I know my own way out. You know nothing about me either, remember that" With that he left. Soda looked at me as I rolled onto my side,  
  
"Sorry about that. You can go back to bed now" Soda didn't though. He sat down on the couch next to me. My back was turned to him so he couldn't see my face.  
  
"Eleni are you alright?"  
  
"Sure I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I know Dally can wind people up. Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Now go back to bed," I said playfully pushing him off the couch. Soda messed up my hair and then walked back into his bedroom. I liked Soda; he was like my older brother that I never had. I hated Dally! He annoyed me so much! I hated him but I knew I also wanted him. Of course I would die before I admitted that but he was such an asshole. I thought of what he said, it was true I didn't know him and maybe if I did I would understand why he was the biggest ass in the world.  
  
MORNING  
  
"ELENI!" I woke with a start. Two-Bit started cracking up and I swung my fist in the air of course it missed.  
  
"I hate you Two-Bit Matthews!" I muttered, hiding in my sleeping bag.  
  
"Well I luuuurve you!" He replied walking off to the kitchen. I groaned, what was the time? I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was seven. Well I do have to keep on going to school, that is why I brought my school bag with me.  
  
"Soda can I please use the shower?" I asked.  
  
"No you can not missy! Unless of course I'm in it with you!" Two-Bit grinned. I wondered if he acted like that to everyone. I hardly knew him and yet look at what he was saying.  
  
"I would rather smell than do that" I grinned as he pretended that it hurt him.  
  
"Of course you can!" Soda then quickly walked over to the bathroom. I wondered what he was doing, but when I walked in with my clothes I realised all sharp objects had been taken away. Oh gee, I hope he doesn't think I'm some crazy suicidal person. "Just for your safety" Soda said, smiling slightly. I nodded and closed the door on him. I had a quick yet very nice shower and emerged feeling nice and refreshed. I felt funny being in a greaser's home with my blouse and skirt on but it was all I had.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Miss Soc. All dressed up for school"  
  
"Dally I really can't be bothered putting up with your shit this morning so leave me alone and I mean it!"  
  
"Oh you mean it now do you? That is so going to make me leave you alone for sure. Why are you here anyway? Look at how you dress and act! You are far from a greaser! You are only causing Soda and Darry trouble. They have to pay to feed you and have you use their water! You should find some other Socs place to stay at. They can afford to have you" Dally did have a point. I didn't have any Soc that I could rely on but there was that old place and maybe I could scrape up a couple of meals somewhere.  
  
"Eleni, what do you want for breakfast?" Soda called from the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing!" I replied looking straight at Dally. "Well see you around sometime. Say thanks to Soda and Darry" I picked up my bags and left. No one wanted me around here. I don't know why I was staying. I would have jumped on the next train if I had money, but I always relied on Mum and Dad for that. Mum and Dad, I thought bitterly, I have no Mum and Dad.  
  
"Eleni! Wait" It was Dally. Oh great, what does he want now.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Tell me that I'm nothing or a brat or something like that?"  
  
"Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I don't know! I will find somewhere though"  
  
"You can't walk around here by yourself"  
  
"Well I have no one to walk with so I'm going to have to"  
  
"Soda is angry at me for making you leave"  
  
"I don't give a shit. Tell him that I wanted to. Dally you have no idea how scared I am right now! You have no idea what those fucken Socs did to me the other night and you have no idea how lost I am! I have lost everything I had just overnight! Do you know how scary that is?"  
  
"You can stay at my place but I can't feed you and you can't go there without me because my old man might try something"  
  
"I don't want your charity, I'm fine by myself"  
  
"You just said you weren't!"  
  
"I have to deal with it"  
  
"I am not letting you go out there. Come on, come to my house" I really wanted to, but I knew he would think I was weak and frail if I did.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden. Hey maybe I could even go see if Rachel will forgive me" I shuddered at the thought of Rachel and her boyfriend. I would never go back to Rachel.  
  
"Come on, I saw that. You don't want to. I could even help you buy some more suitable clothes" I grinned as I looked down at myself. Well maybe I should, I have nowhere else to go.  
  
"Fine, but you can't be an ass to me"  
  
"Eleni, you know I can't!" I sighed, well I suppose I could try put up with it.  
  
"Fine then. Where is it?"  
  
"Follow me!" With that we headed for Dally's house. Hey maybe even something could happen there.  
  
A/N: Ok that was a bit dead sorry! I will try put in more action next chapter! Please R&R!!! 


	8. New Eleni

Different way of thinking  
  
Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a Dally/OC story because I thought that the love and everything from the others is just more a friendly love. I know a couple of these things are unrealistic and I'm sorry for that! Sorry it's taken so long to update...I'm just getting a bit stuck on this...suggestions will be welcomed!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol  
  
New Eleni  
  
That day Dally took me shopping and helped me choose my clothes. Of course he wanted me to wear the denim mini skirts but I opted for the jeans instead like some of the other greaser girls. Dally also told me I had to wear lots of make up, but I decided against it. There were other greaser girls who didn't wear a tonne of make up and I was going to be one of them!  
  
We walked back to the Curtis house, silent. I knew that if I tried to start a conversation it would end in a fight.  
  
"Woah who's the pretty greaser" Two-Bit said as I walked in. He got up and circled me; "You scrub up real nice! Shame you didn't want the mini skirts! Would have suited you!" He ducked as I took a swing at him,  
  
"I think the tight jeans are bad enough!"  
  
"They are tight" Stopping in behind me. I laughed and turned back around,  
  
"None of that! Where is the rest of the guys?"  
  
"Well it is Friday so Pony, Johnny and Steve are at school and Soda and Darry are at work"  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school?" I directed at him, accusingly.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" He had a point there.  
  
"I have a good reason, though"  
  
"Me to! I was waiting for you! You know I love school" I smiled,  
  
"I hardly know you so no I don't know that you love school so you could just be lying to me right now"  
  
"That's true! Just take my word on it though! Anyway what were you guys planning on doing for the rest of the day?"  
  
"We never thought that far ahead" Dally replied, coolly as he lit up a smoke.  
  
"I'm hungry. I hear the Dingo is a good hangout around here?"  
  
"Yeah it sure is. My shout, even though I'm pretty much broke anyway!" Two- Bit said cheerfully as we made our way out the door.  
  
"What you want?"  
  
"Just some fries. I'll go grab us a table" I sat down at a booth and soon Dally followed.  
  
"You look real tuff in your new clothes" Dally commented. I blushed and looked away,  
  
"You are still a Soc though and aint no one gonna forget that anytime soon"  
  
"Don't I know it. I can't change who I am or who my family is but I need to try fit in for this week till my parents get over everything"  
  
"So you're just using us"  
  
"No. I'm just staying at a friend's place. Anyways you was the one we was fighting over! You was the one who got me kicked out of my own home! You deserve to give me a place to stay" Dally scowled at me but didn't say anything because Two-Bit came with our food.  
  
"Thought you was hungry, Eleni" Two-Bit said as I ate my chips slowly.  
  
"Thought you was broke" I replied, smiling. Two-Bit shrugged. We finished off our food then went to bum around town for the day. We were in neutral territory when I ran into them.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school, Eleni?" Rachel asked sweetly. I trembled as I saw Richard and Daniel with her.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" I managed to reply.  
  
"Whatever. Daniel told me all about what happened with your parents yet look at you still hanging out with these hoodlums. Wait until they hear about this"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"We all hate you, Eleni! You are nothing! Ever since you stopped that greaser-" I didn't like the way she said greaser or the look she gave Two- Bit right then, "from getting jumped we've hated you! That's why we set up that scene at the restaurant!" She set that up? Goes to show how much of a friend she was. I didn't reply because I was still scared of Daniel and Richard.  
  
"Come on, Eleni, let's go" Two-Bit said taking my arm and they lead me away. As soon as I was out of sight, I broke down and bawled. I was remembering what they had done and couldn't get over the fact that Rachel was like that. I used to think she was my best friend.  
  
"Eleni you need to harden up! They are nothing to you now"  
  
"You can fucken harden up because you can't get raped by them!" Two-Bit looked shocked but Dally just kept his same face.  
  
"Did they-" Two-Bit didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he meant. I nodded. I hated them and wish that everything as it used to be. I didn't want to be a greaser; I was better than they were! I had money and they didn't. They screwed everything up but they were all I had now.  
  
"I want to go home"  
  
"You can't though"  
  
"I meant to the Curtis'"  
  
"Oh. Let's go then" Two-Bit smiled and placed his arm around me then we walked to the Curtis' so I could calm down.  
  
"Seems that you got betrayed by ya own kind," Dally said coldly. He didn't have to tell me that! I didn't take any notice of him though, he was cold and heartless and no one would ever change him.  
  
"Want some chocolate cake?" Two-Bit asked as soon as we got in the house. My tears had dried and my sobs had died down. Now I was just angry and tired.  
  
"I want to sleep. Where can I sleep?"  
  
"Go into Pony's and Soda's room since they ain't using it" I nodded and headed to their room. Dally followed.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly after he shut the door.  
  
"Eleni, I like you!" But he said it in a way that was tough and unattached.  
  
"I like you to but I'm a Soc and you're a grease and plus you could never love anyone and I don't want to end up being hurt"  
  
"Being hurt is what life is about. Deal with it" With that he kissed me. I kissed him back but I knew it was wrong and I knew he was going to cheat on me or get sent to the cooler soon but right then, it didn't matter.  
  
A/N: Hope Dally was still in character. Please review! 


	9. Confused

Different way of thinking

Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.

Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol

A/N: Can you believe that it's been a year since I've updated! I'm sorry to the people who have been reading it, I've just been really busy and haven't had much inspiration! But hopefully I will start updating all my stories again! I've been reading this story and Dally is quite OOC. I will try to change that but I'm not guaranteeing anything I'm sorry! Extremely short chapter but I'm just trying to get back into the feel of things!

Confused

It was six o'clock and everyone was home except for Darry who seemed to be working late, and Dally who had gone home earlier. I was sitting on the couch, silently watching Soda and Steve play cards while a thousand thoughts ran through my head. Dally had left soon after he had kissed me and as much as I wanted to be with Dally I felt like I would just end up getting screwed over. It was hard to know what to do because I didn't want to be with him but I couldn't resist him either.

"Eleni!" I looked up to see Two-Bit waving his hand in front of me, "Gosh took you long enough! What's for tea?" I looked around and saw that everyone was in the lounge and no one in the kitchen. I wondered why Two-Bit was asking me, I didn't know.

"Brussel sprouts and cabbage stew" I replied grinning as he screwed up his face.

"Sodapop, you can make tea!" Sodapop looked up from his game and grinned wickedly,

"Alright, Brussel sprouts and cabbage stew it is!" Two-Bit threw his hands up in the air,

"Boy oh boy, I think I'm going to go home" With that Two-Bit left. With Two-Bit gone now I was able to return to my confused thoughts, trying to figure out what to do. Ten minutes later Darry came home and I was forced from my thoughts as he entered the kitchen. I followed him and saw him looking at the bills, worriedly.

"Hey Darry" Darry looked up at me and smiled slightly but I could see the worry in his eye. "Are you ok?" I didn't really know Darry that well but I felt like he was my brother anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing I can't handle" Darry piled the bills into one pile and tucked them into a draw. "Now what are you wanting for tea?" Darry walked to the cupboards and opened them up.

"Oh I'm not staying for tea, I was just going to leave when Dally came back"

"Oh yes, you can't go to his place alone now can you?" I shook my head as Darry started pulling food out.

"Darry." I paused as he looked over at me, "What am I going to do if my parents don't want me" Darry's eyes seemed to soften and he walked over to me,

"They will want you back, Eleni, they are your parents" I nodded as he rubbed my back. I felt so lost. I decided I was going to go home tomorrow and I was going to beg for my parents to take me back.

A/N: In this little section I would just like to thank all my reviewers throughout the story.

Steve's-girl-13-Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

TheAngryPrincess13-Thanks :-) I am so sorry I didn't update "soon" but I will hopefully start updating more regularly now!

Dally's Chick-Thanks for the reviews and the story ideas :-) It is much appreciated so keep em coming!

Millie-Thanks for the review!

DaNNi BaBezZz-Thanks for the review! Yeah Johnny is a likely candidate for getting jumped but nope, it was Two-Bit that changed everything!

Irish Flame-Sorry I haven't updated for a while…I've just been really slack! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I am hoping to update regularly!


	10. Buck's Party

Different way of thinking

Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.

Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol

A/N: Wow two chapters in one day, I'm good! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Buck's Party

Dally came back ten minutes later and I followed him back to his house in silence. It was extremely awkward and I was glad when we finally got to his place. The house was empty and I was glad because I did not want to have to meet Dally's family.

"What do you want to do?" Dally asked gruffly, lighting up a smoke as we sat on the bed. I shrugged as I watched the smoke come out of Dally's mouth.

"Let's go to a party then. There's going to be one on at Buck's now" I was hesitant about going to a party with Dallas Winston. Who knew what kind of people were going to be there? Dally saw this and smirked, "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you" And with that he leaned over and kissed me again. My heart started beating faster again and he grinned at me as he pulled away. "So it's settled then" I shrugged as he stood up. Dally grabbed my hand, pulled me up and lead me out the door. We walked for about ten minutes, still in silence.

"Here we are" We were standing in front of a house that had music blaring from it and people scattered over the lawn. Dally pulled me past all these people and into the house which was full of smoke and the smell of alcohol was strong in the air. Why had I agreed to this? It was only seven but there were many drunk people staggering around carrying beers. Dally grabbed a beer from a table and offered me one.

"No thanks"

"Eleni" He looked at me sternly and pushed the beer into my hand. I suppose I had no choice but to drink it. I took a swig and found the taste wasn't that bad. I would much prefer pepsi but this stuff was alright. Dally grinned at me and grabbed one for himself.

"Come on, doll, let's go sit down" We sat down on a couch with a couple next to us who were almost having sex right there in front of everyone. I felt extremely uncomfortable in this house. The parties I had been too were tamer and no one was practically having sex on the couch. I finished off my beer quickly, just so I had something to do.

"Want another one?" I was about to decline but then shrugged and nodded instead. Might as well get drunk. Apparently it takes your mind off everything. Dally stood up and disappeared in the throng of people.

When he hadn't returned ten minutes later I was getting a bit worried and people were starting to stare at me. Suddenly a guy came and sat down next to me. This guy was extremely greasy and had creepy black eyes that kept on looking me up and down.

"What are you doing all by your lonesome, you pretty thing"

"I'm waiting for Dally to bring me back a drink" I replied quietly, looking around for any sign of Dally.

"Dally? You might be waiting a while" The guy grinned and took a swig of his drink.

"Why?"

"He's making out with a chick in the kitchen" My heart sank as I heard those words. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. There were two random people making out and then there was Dally and some other chick I didn't know.

"Dally, I'm going" I announced and quickly left the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! I knew I shouldn't have been hopeful enough to think that maybe he did genuinely like me. All Dally ever wanted was a piece of ass and that was all I was to him. I pushed my way out of the house and onto the pavement. Tears had started to well up in my eyes but I did not let them fall because Dally was not worth it. I heard footsteps behind me and then I was swung around to come face to face with none other than Dally himself.

"Eleni where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my stuff from your place and then I'm going back home" I turned back around and started walking away, but then I turned around and in an angry voice I said, "You know, I thought you did really like me! I was stupid enough to think that for once you could think about somebody else besides yourself. You are nothing but a sleaze, Dally"

"Hey, we never said it was a relationship"

"To me, a kiss makes it a relationship" And to my horror the tears started falling down my cheeks. I turned away and I ran from him. I ran all the way back to his place and flung open the door. Luckily the house was empty and I could gather my things without being disturbed.

I packed everything up and then I just collapsed onto the floor and started bawling. I had really liked Dally and although we hadn't known each other for long, I felt like he was the one I wanted. I knew this was going to happen though because Dally was Dally and no one could change that. I heard the door open and I stopped my crying. I really hoped it wasn't Dally's Dad. The door opened and Dally peered in. I stood up and gathered all my things,

"Don't worry, you won't have to see me ever again," I said as Dally stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Eleni, I don't want that. You know that I like you. I even left the party to come see if you were alright"

"Wow I'm surprised you could tear yourself away from that slut. I'm really impressed, Dally"

"You know the only reason why I didn't think we were in a relationship is because you weren't giving me any signs that you wanted to be with me, so don't you go around thinking you're better than me and telling me I can't touch any girl I want because you're the reason why I did it"

"Screw you, Dally," I said as I pushed past him and walked out the front door. I walked over to the Dingo restaurant and went straight to the toilets. I changed from my jeans into my skirt and blouse. I then quickly rushed out of the Dingo and started my walk home, hoping that my parents would take me back in.


	11. Home Again

Different way of thinking

Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.

Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :-) It's a short chapter I know but oh well! Enjoy!

Home Again

"Eleni! Wake up!" My Mom rapped loudly on my door and I heard her retreating footsteps as she went downstairs to make breakfast. Mom and Dad weren't too happy about me coming home but I promised over and over that I would stay away from the greasers, so eventually they gave in, although they weren't too happy about it. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed, thanking god that it was Friday and therefore only one more day until the weekend. I pulled out a red blouse and a black skirt and headed for the shower.  
After the refreshing hot shower I made my way back to my room and sat in front of the mirror. I put my hair into a ponytail and tied it up with a black ribbon.

"Eleni! Hurry up or you'll be late!" I heard the bitterness in her voice as Mom called from downstairs. I put down my hairbrush and walked down the stairs, my bag on my shoulder.

"I'm going to school now. Goodbye, Mom"

"Well aren't you going to give me a kiss?" She asked curtly as I started to walk away. I rolled my eyes then turned back around and gave her a kiss. "That's better. You should be grateful that we took you back after everything you have done to disgrace this family" I bit my tongue and just walked out of the house, glad to be getting away from her.

"Greaser!" Someone shouted to me as they passed me in their mustang. I ignored the comment and kept on walking, keeping my head down.

"Why hello, Eleni. It's good to see you're back" I ignored Rachel as I opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed for my class. "Did your Mom and Dad feel sorry for the filthy greaser and decide to take you back?"

"Leave her alone super soc" I heard Two-Bit say from his locker.

"You know your boyfriend Dallas is just looking to add you to his list of accomplishments. He has not left a greaser girl out and since you're one now too it seems he wants you"

"At least my boyfriend isn't a rapist" I retorted angrily, slamming my locker shut. "And don't you dare say anything about Dally because you don't know him and you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Daniel is not a rapist!" Rachel replied, hotly, glaring daggers at me.

"I know for a fact that he is" I replied and then turned on my heel and walked away.

"Eleni! Eleni! Wait up" I looked over my shoulder to see Two-Bit jogging towards me but I kept on walking. "Eleni!" Two-Bit caught up and stopped me from walking on. "Eleni, why didn't you stop?"

"Two-Bit, please leave me alone" I mumbled, glancing at all the people walking past us.

"Why? Are you too good for me now? Think you're better than us greasers now do you? After all we did for you! Took you in and looked after you when your friends and family abandoned and abused you!"

"Two-Bit, you have to understand-"

"Understand? I do understand! I understand that you are a user and just the same as the rest of those socs"

"I couldn't live off the Curtis's for the rest of my life I hope you realize! I need my family and I needed to go back. I need to please them and I have to keep away from you guys" I tugged back my arm and walked away from Two-Bit feeling ashamed with myself but feeling as if I could not do anymore.


	12. Feeling Lower Than Low

Different way of thinking

Summary: Yet another outsiders story from ME! Yup yup yup...this one is different though. Eleni is a Soc and she thought her life was made until she meets Two-Bit Matthews and then everything she thought was right suddenly seemed wrong.

Disclaimer: I own no one blah blah blah lol

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :-) Sorry for all the big paragraphs…I've tried splitting them up a bit more! PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetypie15-I know I can do a lot more, I'm just lazy and having a bit of writers block hehe but I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

Trench Mouth-Thanks…good to hear people like this story!

Feeling Lower Than Low

After school I walked to the local park and sat against the trunk of my favourite oak tree. I leaned my bag against my leg and brought my legs up to my chest, hiding my face in them. The day at school had been the worst and I just wanted everything to go back how it was before I had met Two-Bit, before I had stood up for what I believed in. I should have just turned away and ignored it, because that is the kind of stuff that happens in this town. I had to sit by myself in the cafeteria and if you had thought that I would be left in peace, you were wrong. I could still feel the sticky milk in my hair. The kids in this town were really nasty pieces of work, but it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have got mixed up with Two-Bit and all them.

"This is a park for Socs only" A passing boy spat at me. I ignored him, as I had been all day long. News really did travel fast and especially when it concerned a Soc. I understood that people didn't make comments like that to be nasty to me personally it was just their personal duty as a member of society to insult the ones that have been rejected.

I hated feeling like this. I might have the comforts of being home again but at what price? I had to stop talking to the only people who ever really gave a damn about me. The only good thing to come out of it was that I didn't ever have to talk to Dally again. I sighed as I thought of Dally. That boy was nothing but trouble, but still I could not help and still feel something for him when I thought about him. There was something about him that really attracted me to him even though I knew he was bad news for me. Perhaps it was my fault that he had kissed that other girl, because I never did show any sign of wanting to be with him now did I? It was all pretty confusing but it couldn't be confusing anymore because there was no way that I could be with him.

After spending half an hour sitting against the tree, I decided it was time that I went home. I picked up my bag and slowly walked the five minutes that it took to get home. As soon as I walked through the door my Mom was grilling me for not being home straight after school.

"Where have you been? You've been out with those...those..."

"Greasers, Mom. They are greasers. And no I wasn't, I was at the park" I replied calmly as I walked up the stairs. Moms eyes were bugging as I walked away but I didn't really care, I just wanted to lie down in bed.

"Get back down here young lady!" I sighed and went back down the stairs, standing in front of Mom. I would have normally ignored her but I was already treading on thin ice as it was. "Now tell me the truth right now" I had to stop myself from yelling at her.

"I am telling the truth, Mom. I went to the park five minutes from here and sat by the oak tree. Would you like me to go get some witnesses for you?" I couldn't stop the sarcasm from sinking into my voice.

"Do not take that tone with me! Go to your room!" I turned and walked back up the stairs bitterly thinking 'That's where I was going before you made me go back down'. I slammed my door shut, threw my bag on the ground and then flopped onto my bed. I was so miserable at this point in time and I just wanted out. Just as I was thinking this, I heard the phone rang. I heard Mom pick up as I couldn't be bothered picking it up since it wouldn't be for me.

"Eleni! It's for you!" Mom shouted from downstairs. I picked up the phone, surprised to find that anyone would be calling me.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hey Eleni. It's Kate here" Kate? Kate was a girl in a couple of my classes at school. Kate seemed nice enough but we hung out with different groups and her group used to be less popular than mine.

"Oh hey Kate. How are you?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm alright" I lied. I was horrible.

"Well me and my friends were going to Rusty's and we were wondering if you wanted to come along?" I was shocked, to say the least.

"Haven't you heard all the stories? You shouldn't be even talking to me now" Kate laughed,

"Hey we all have stories to our names, it's the way high school goes. Come on, it will be fun" I considered this for a moment. What if they were just doing this to trick me? What if they were going to do something really horrible to me. Well it couldn't make me feel any worse than I was already feeling,

"Ok, that sounds nice"

"Ok we will pick you up in ten minutes. Where do you live?" I gave Kate directions to my house and then hung up. It was so weird to have that happened to me. Why were they wanting to be my friend after all that had gone on? Perhaps there were some decent people out there. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I am going to go out with some friends"

"What friends?" I couldn't help but be hurt by the coldness in her voice, as if she was accusing me of having no friends.

"Kate Hues and her friends. You know the hues, they live a couple of streets over and have been here for a few parties before"

"Are you sure you aren't lying to me?"

"I am sure, Mom. You will even see her as they pull up. Look there they are now. Decent folk are in that car, nothing less"

"Ok. Goodbye" I nodded and walked out the door to the car, which was waiting for me on the side of the street. I opened the car door and climbed into the car, sitting next to Ross Payton who was an attractive boy in my year. Kate and her boyfriend, Clayton were in the front seat. Kate turned around and smiled warmly,

"It's good you could come. We decided you needed some cheering up after all the stuff that's happened" There was a brief awkward pause before she kept on talking, "We will probably go to the movies afterwards if that is ok with you. You don't have a curfew, do you?" I shook my head as Clayton started driving to Rusty's.

It turned out to be a good night and nothing bad happened the whole time. Ross was even flirting with me a little during the night. The night made me feel happy because I was feeling normal again, as if nothing had ever happened. Mom didn't even grill me about everything I did when I got home at eleven so I was able to slip into my bedroom easily and smile. I was glad that Kate had invited me out because I knew her and her friends were nice and perhaps this would get my life back to the way it was before I met those dirty greasers.

A/N: Perhaps Eleni is getting bitter? I'm not sure how much of the greasers will appear in the next few chapters but I will try to include them a bit more! Please review!


End file.
